


Adventures in Parenting

by froggbones



Category: Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Other, it's 12:30 am and I just thought of this an hour ago, this is going to be an ongoing series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggbones/pseuds/froggbones
Summary: Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu and Peko Pekoyama are new at the whole parenting thing. They've learned that it's a rocky process at times, but others it's one of the best things they've known. They're not professionals, but they're getting better every day. Their kids are enough encouragement alone to keep doing what they do.





	1. Sleepy Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> oh my, hello! It's currently 12:30 am and I'm actually probably dying! But it's okay because I've thought of a new prompt series to follow even though I need to update my other fics and work on yet another one. But it's almost summer and I'll be out of school real soon, so I might be able to start a consistent update calendar! Finally. Anyway, until then, I hope you enjoy! This may or may not stray from canon at times, I dunno. The kiddos are original characters of mine solely for this story. If anybody has questions or suggestions, my ask box is open on tumblr! @dangandingus   
> Thanks! ;3

Fuyuhiko hadn't realized that his son had fallen asleep until after he had pulled the car back into the driveway. 

Great. That was great. He'd somehow managed to put his son to sleep just by driving to the store and back and going on some tangent about how successful their clan was going to be with him as leader some day. Who was he kidding, though? He had done the same thing just about every time his own father had brought it up. It ran in the family, he supposed. Go figure.

Now he faced the issue of how on earth he was going to get his son inside and upstairs without waking him, and without disturbing Peko by enabling his temper tantrum nonetheless.

That was the difficult part, he guessed. Peko had eyes like a hawk, and no doubt was she downstairs playing with their other two, Natsumi and Masato. That meant Fuyuhiko had no choice but to get Junichi upstairs to his bedroom without causing a stir within the household, or else he'd earn himself a nice scolding from Peko herself.

That was fine. He could do it. He'd been tasked with worse before. Changing the kid's diaper for the first time had definitely heightened his senses. Dear lord, that was some experience.

He put the car in park and got out swiftly, making sure to shut the door lightly as to not wake his sleeping little boy, but hard enough for it to close with no problem. He worked his way around to the other side and opened the door before toying around with the toddler's car seat buckle. The toddler still hadn't stirred once. Jackpot.

Fuyuhiko was going to use this to his advantage without a doubt. He lifted the toddler into his arms and shut that door in just the way that he had with the driver's side. Making his way over to the trunk, he popped it open and picked up the plastic grocery bags in his free hand. God help him. Now came the hard part. 

After shutting the trunk, he had no difficulty maneuvering his way over to the front door and turning the knob (after setting one or two bags down, of course). He'd expected to see Peko and the kids, yet he saw no one and heard nothing. The house was quiet. It was strange and very unlike their usual routine, but it was relieving all at once to know that maybe Junichi wouldn't throw a fit today. Maybe.

Fuyuhiko went into the kitchen to drop the bags of groceries before he decided to head upstairs to put the toddler down. He was almost there. Victory was just about in his grasp. He could almost feel it.

Walking down the hall was about the easiest part of his trek. The room was just a few doors down. He could see it. Thank god.

He didn't expect to stop so suddenly, though. As he walked, he had gotten a quick glance into his own bedroom that he and Peko shared and noticed three softly breathing heaps under the covers. So that's where they'd gone. Of course.

The kids must have worn Peko out just as much as she'd done to them, because they were all curled up under the comforter together, faces gently pressed up against each other, arms lightly wrapped around one another protectively, lovingly.

Of course. 

Fuyuhiko couldn't take it upon himself to just leave them alone. If he was being honest, as adorable as it was, he felt sort of left out. With that in mind, he trudged over with light steps and sat down on the edge of the bed as silently as possible. He set the toddler in his arms down first. Junichi had managed to make it this far without stirring. He was in need of a well-deserved nap.

Fuyuhiko wanted to believe that he was too. A few thoughts ran through his head. The groceries could wait. There was really nothing that could go bad in those bags. Not after a few hours, anyway. They'd be fine, he was sure. For now, he wanted to sleep. He wanted to curl up with his beautiful wife and children and hold them tightly while he could, because this was one of those rare moments that you could never replicate. He wanted to close his eyes and embrace them all, asking himself how he got so lucky. He wanted to rest.

So that's exactly what he did.


	2. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsumi has a nightmare. Peko isn't unfamiliar with this anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with how this fic is doing so far! I'm back at it at midnight guys, ha. This is death. I'm going to sleep. I've almost passed out in the middle of both of these fics so far. Great. Hope you enjoy! I love feedback! <3  
> And please, suggestions are always welcome!

Peko awoke to the sound of her daughter screaming and crying out for her mother. She was quick to her feet and certainly didn't hesitate in hurrying down the hall to confront the problem at hand. She didn't think. She only moved.

She pushed open the door upon her arrival, not bothering to be gentle. Her hands shook slightly, and she looked visibly shaken by the little girl's cries. "Natsumi, what is the matter? Is everything alright?" She resisted the urge to surge forward and cradle her tearful child. She'd try to let her natural instincts overtake her motherly ones. With that, she'd check to make sure that Natsumi was okay, but she'd keep her distance for now. She'd work her way up to holding her. 

Natsumi, even at only two years old, lived up to her namesake in just about every way. For starters, she was loud and obnoxious, and she was pretty bossy around her older brothers. She was headstrong and both of her parents knew that, not only because she had her father's blood but also because her mother had taught her to never back down or let others walk all over her. 

Every time Peko looked upon her daughter, she saw her husband, she saw his bloodline, and most prominently, she saw the late blonde-haired beauty herself from which her daughter had snatched her name. Natsumi Kuzuryuu. It was a name that would either run off the tongue in such a bitter fashion that one's lips would pucker at the thought, or one that would go over as smooth as butter. Usually it was the former.

They had both decided on the name without second thought when it came to their first daughter. They'd both agreed that there was no better way to honor such an important figure in either of their lives, no matter the impact said figure had had on them both. 

Aside from the clan heir himself, Junichi, Natsumi was their pride and joy. She was practically spoiled if they were to be honest, but it was hard to help. They'd already lost the first one. Losing number two would be twice as devastating. 

Natsumi bore an extremely striking resemblance to her father and his deceased sister. She'd definitely lucked out and gotten the good side of the genes, whereas the boys had ended up with Peko's traits dominant over their father's. Natsumi's hair was fast to grow, already shoulder-length in only her Terrible Twos. Her skin was pale but with a soft complexion. It resembled porcelain, Peko thought, and one sudden bump could damage it severely. She'd protect it. She'd teach Natsumi to protect it too.

Her eyes were a pale green with small specks of gold scattered around and about. Her hair was a golden blonde, unlike her father's of a lighter value, like that of a freshly shucked corncob, and there were a few stray freckles scattered across her otherwise barren rosy cheeks.

Natsumi also had that youthful look to her; the kind that was easy to fall for but not easy to catch. Peko knew that as she grew things were going to get more complicated. She was aware of the inevitability, and so she made no effort in wanting to prevent it from happening. She'd let things be and only intervene where she needed to.

Right now was a moment that she needed to intervene.

"Momma! Mommy!!"

"Shh... Mommy's here, Natsumi. Mommy's got you." Peko's motherly instincts had won out in the end, and here she was now on the edge of the bed with her little girl in her arms. "Hush..."

Natsumi only continued to sniffle and whine. "I had a bad dream. There were scary monsters and big dogs," the little girl whimpered into her mother's bosom, soaking her nightshirt with salty tears. "They ate Masato!"

"None of it was real. Your brothers are safe and sound down the hall, sweetheart." Peko resorted to running her hand lightly through the toddler's hair. That was one thing that still calmed Peko down to this day whenever she would get upset, whatever it may be over. She figured if it could work for her, it could just as easily work for her own daughter.

"Promise." Natsumi was clinging to her mother's arm now, clearly showing no sign of letting go anytime soon. Peko didn't mind. As long as Natsumi was okay in the long run, she didn't care how long she had to stay and wait.

"I promise." Peko inhaled deeply through her nose and rested her eyes sleepily.

"Pinkie promise." Natsumi looked up at her mother expectantly and held out her little finger. Peko gave her a tired smile as she linked her pinkie finger with the little girl's.

"Pinkie promise." Peko glanced around before reaching over the other side of the bed and grabbing something. "Aw. What was Tickles doing on the floor by himself, Nat?"

Tickles was Natsumi's favorite stuffed bear. She had had him since birth and ever since then she'd refused to let go. He'd coaxed her through so many things, he was practically a certified therapist. The inanimate bear was a better life coach than anyone Peko had heard of in her lifetime.

Natsumi, seriously taken aback by the apparent mistreatment of her best friend, yanked him from Peko's grip and cradled him tightly to her chest. "Tickles! We've talked about this! You can't stay on the floor the whole time!"

Peko cracked a small smile. "Look at that. Tickles knows exactly how to help you. You aren't crying anymore. Isn't that right?"

Natsumi blinked at this realization. It seemed she hadn't even been aware of the fact that her tears had ceased to flow at the mere sight of Tickles in the flesh. Well, in the fur and stuffing, Peko supposed. She still wasn't sure how those sayings worked in bear, but she'd go along with it right now.

"You're such a big girl, Natsumi. Are you okay now?"

"I think so." Natsumi's response was followed by another sniffle and hiccup, but that was normal. She'd be okay.

"Do you think you're ready for me to go back to bed, baby?" The words that came out of Peko's mouth didn't even seem like hers. They were still new, even after a few years. 

Natsumi was staring at her mother observantly, watching her behavior. She outstretched her arms toward Peko and whispered, "Take me with you."

Peko chewed her bottom lip at the corner. "Are you sure? Don't you want to sleep here in your own warm bed?"

"Don't leave me, Mommy."

Peko's brow furrowed. "No, honey. Of course not. I'd never do that." She breathed inwardly for a long, silent moment. Not too long afterward, she lifted the little girl into her arms. "Do you have Tickles?"

"Yes!"

The smile returned to Peko's face. These were the moments you never forgot. "Alright. Shall we go?"

Natsumi nodded.


	3. Car Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Car seats are a recipe for disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> why do I write all of these at midnight 
> 
> quick note: none of these stories are connected like continuous chapters unless stated otherwise. All of them are different stories on their own. Chapter one does not lead in to chapter 2, even though it may seem like that. Pinkie promise.
> 
> Aside from that, this one is shorter but it's okay because the last one was pretty long. Up and coming: descriptions of the smol boys.

Out of all the fights Fuyuhiko had fought in his lifetime, he'd never imagine to have the hardest one come from a child's car seat. He'd learned to expect the unexpected. Unfortunately, he had apparently left his guard down just long enough.

"If it's that much of a problem, I can do it myself," Peko said soothingly as she stood off to the side and watched her husband's struggle, holding little Natsumi's hand. The other two boys were chasing each other around in the yard. "It's just a car seat."

"No," Fuyuhiko insisted with determination, though his voice was clearly bothered. "I can do it." He tried yet again to connect the buckles in the back. "Jesus, fu-"

"Fuyuhiko, the children," Peko reminded, her tone being a strange combination of soft chiding. They'd both agreed around the time that Peko was halfway through her pregnancy that they'd try to watch what was said around the children as best they could. It had proved difficult for Fuyuhiko at first (it still was at times) but they'd managed up until this point. It was much less stressful, they'd found. 

"Jesus fu-dgesicle. I could really go for one right now."

"You can have one when you finish. Or I could just take over right now and you could take a well-deserved break." Peko was usually offering to do the jobs that Fuyuhiko couldn't. The problem was -- Peko actually could do those jobs. Wherever Fuyuhiko was lacking, she was just the opposite. She was always showing him up, unintentionally of course, and Fuyuhiko's pride was seriously beginning to suffer. What kind of dad was he if he couldn't set up a car seat?

"I said I've got it. Just go inside with the kids and relax until I've connected the-" He was abruptly cut off by a loud snapping sound. Peko flinched simultaneously and took a hesitant step closer. 

"Did you break it?"

"No." He stared blankly at the car seat for a long time. Peko couldn't see past him to understand why.

"Are you sure?"

Fuyuhiko didn't answer. He was trying to decide between 'No, it's fine' and 'Do we have any super glue?' Instead he just loudly sighed, shut the door, and walked around the car to the driver's side. He got in and started the car.

"Where are you going?" Peko didn't seem too fazed. She could already assume.

"The store."

"For what?"

"Nothing important."

"You broke it, didn't you?"

"Yeah."

Peko shook her head and let out an exasperated breath. "Can I set it up next time?"

"Oh, trust me. It's all yours." And with that, he was off.


	4. Tag-Team Yakuza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kuzuryuu sons are a handful, and a very close resemblance of their parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter actually isn't from a prompt list, this was entirely my own doing. I even took the liberty of throwing in a Hamilton reference toward the end there. If anybody has any questions or suggestions, let me know! I love to hear from you guys! Now, without further ado my friends, I present to you double trouble, the Kuzuryuu kids.

"Masato, hurry up!"

A burst of little feet fled downhill toward an open field overlooked by the estate. Soon enough there were two more feet that followed in hot pursuit straight out of the dojo. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Come on!"

"Shut up! I said I'm coming!"

"Junichi! Masato! You two stay in the yard where I can see you, alright?" called a firm, feminine voice from the entrance of the dojo. "Do not stray!"

"We'll be fine, Mom!" shouted the young boy who led the chase.

"Alright, Mommy!" exclaimed the other cheerfully. He practically slammed into his brother as he skidded to a sudden halt. In the end, they were both on the ground.

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Their names were Junichi and Masato Kuzuryuu, names that, while not very impressive or threatening now, would later strike fear and intimidation in the hearts of all who knew of them. They didn't look too special, really. Although upon closer examination, it was easy to match the bloodline by physical attributes.

Junichi was a boy of average stature, and even at age five it was easy to tell that he'd be just a bit taller than his brother, Masato. He would certainly have the height benefit over his father, or at least equal to it on the account that his father had actually grown a bit over the years. Where Junichi had height, Masato was lacking, coming in at just a few inches below his brother. It wasn't hard to tell how tall (or short) they'd end up at this age, to their own parents' surprise.

Their hair was the same dusty brown color, having taken more of it from their mother's side than anyone. Both had a gray tinge to their soft, fluffy hair, but it took on much more of a natural color than their mother's did. There were few small differences in the way their hair grew though. While both seemed to grow equally as fast (and both kept it equally as short), Junichi's was flatter than his brother's and his bangs parted slightly with a cowlick, one piece refusing to keep itself down. Masato's, on the other hand, was a tad bit curlier and seemed more unkempt if anything.

Their eyes stood out the most. Each possessed those of an almost crimson red, tinted brown more toward the center of the iris but distinctly red. They certainly took after their mother, and a side by side comparison did plenty of justice.

Junichi had gotten more of the freckles from his father, and Masato had in turn gotten a small mole by the bottom left corner of his mouth. His cheeks were only slightly rosier than the other's, but his skin was not as smooth either.

Masato's hands bore the most calluses of the both of them, and at such a young age as well. For about a year and a half now, he had been training with his mother in the dojo three times a week in order to learn kendo, and only maybe six months ago had he finally started getting the hang of it. His mother didn't push. She was very, very assertive of the fact that she wasn't forcing him into doing anything, and that he could just as well quit whenever he'd like. Masato liked that, and it always hung in the back of his young mind, but he didn't tend to dwell on it long. He liked kendo. It was fun.

Junichi really didn't get the big deal about kendo and martial arts. He, to say the least, couldn't give a crap. What mattered to him was running and playing, frolicking in the field behind their house. He enjoyed scribbling on paper with red crayons from time to time too. His mind was still young and less mature than his brother's. He, however, was the oldest. Well, by five minutes.

Junichi and Masato were twins. They had both been birthed the same day, May 6th, only five minutes apart from each other. Junichi, naturally, had come out crying. Masato, however, was quiet. He'd scared his parents at first, but he eventually started to cry as the doctors had started to clean him off. Their mother theorized maybe that was the reason why he was so calm. Their father said he'd gotten it from her.

Junichi wasn't entirely sure what to make of the position he'd been born into. He was only a child, after all. His father often told him about the great things he'd do one day; the differences he'd make, the people he'd meet and lead, and the stories he'd tell. When he'd asked his mother what exactly his father had meant, she'd tried to explain in the best way that she could, but she couldn't find a way to convey the idea successfully without confusing him even more. One time he had tried to confront her about it again, but she said she'd needed some time to herself.

"Mommy needs to breathe," she'd told him with heavy breaths. "She promises to talk to you later."

She got like that sometimes. Occasionally he'd stay awake past his bedtime and hear her sniffle from down the hall. He'd tried to ask his father about it, but he'd only tried to put it into simpler terms for Junichi's small mind to understand. 

"Mommy's mind is always busy. She cares about you all very much, but sometimes she needs a break."

Junichi took this without question. He was a curious little boy, but he didn't want to make his mother even more upset by questioning it in the first place.

Their parents cared about them both very much, even after Natsumi came along. Masato had been wary and quiet when she showed up, probably wondering where the heck that small, pink alien-like creature had come from and why she was here. Junichi was just more so disappointed that that pink alien didn't have wings or fangs. Instead she screamed and cried in the middle of the night and woke everyone up. Yeah. He would have much rather preferred the fangs.

Though, as time went on the brothers grew more accustomed to having such a bothersome annoyance constantly in need of attention around. In fact, they'd started treating her like more of a human being than an extraterrestrial creature from another planet who'd come to steal the spotlight.

For now, at least. Wait a couple of years until puberty starts.

"Junichi, slow down! Daddy warned you not to get your pants dirty!"

"Daddy doesn't need to know!"

"Mommy said not to go too far!"

"I know, I won't! Don't be a wuss! If you are, you're free to go."

"I'm not a wuss, and I'm not leaving!"

"Boys!" their mother's voice sharply called out, piercing the cool air. "What did I just tell you?"

Both stopped dead in their tracks. Junichi looked down and nudged Masato. Masato's eyes widened guiltily. "We're sorry, Mommy."

Peko watched them with partially slitted eyes. "You can keep playing if you promise to stay close to the house. If it happens again, you'll come inside."

"Sorry, Momma," Junichi said quietly and followed alongside his brother back toward the house. He glanced around momentarily before practically pushing his brother. "Tag! You're it!"

"Hey! That's not fair!"

"Better catch me, Sword Boy!"

"Don't call me that!" Masato was quick to regain his balance and footing and broke out into a sprint after the small heir. "Get back here!"

Peko watched with a slight tinge of amusement sparkling in her eyes. She shook her head with a small chuckle and murmured, "Kids."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so you may be wondering, "What's going on with my girl Pek-Pek?" And I can explain that 100%! I have a small headcanon that I may have slipped into my story and that is the idea that Peko may have an issue, to some degree, with anxiety due to past events. I think it is a possibility, while not canon, and would probably make sense if it had been brought on by everything she'd been put through from such a young age. When you combine the stress of thinking of yourself as a tool, a weapon for killing, something, anything other than a human being, the fear alone of being entrapped in another environment such as the killing game, having to suffer death and bear the loss of the person you cared about most since childhood, and the guilt of having caused the entire nation so much grief, I don't really think that's something that could settle easily and it's probably a heavy burden to bear. So the idea I used was that she keeps it hidden from her children as much as she can and passes it off as nothing otherwise. This entire story does take place post Hope Arc, though I've mentioned I may be straying partially from canon here and there. I might be exaggerating things a whole bunch, but it does take place on the mainland rather than the island. More creative freedom that way. I'm real sorry if you don't feel the same way, it's most definitely not canon but just something I threw in. It won't come up as a major thing, most likely, but I just wanted to explain my reasoning behind doing what I did! So I'm pretty sure the end notes are longer than the chapter by now, but that's alrighty, I'm done. Thanks for reading! Hope to have another update soon!


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are off to school, and Peko is having a difficult time letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very tired and about to pass out so this is short and not too great but hey!! I'm still alive. Hopefully once things wind down I'll be able to post more often and update my other stories and I'm going to try to get a schedule going!! I think I'm ready to do that. I'm aiming for Tuesdays and Thursdays, though I'll have to work out an update schedule for each fic. Thanks for sticking around and reading this long, guys! It means the world to me. If you have suggestions, let me know, if you have questions, hit me up, if you have requests, slide on into my ask box @dangandingus on tumblr! It's always open. That all said, I'm gonna sleep. Enjoy the kiddos!

They knew it was going to be hard from the start. They'd always known. And now that the day had finally come, nobody was excited. Well, except the kids that is.

"Mommy hurry up!"

"Come on, you're so slow!"

Peko seemed a bit stressed as she rushed to complete the two bento boxes for her children. "I am almost finished. We'll leave shortly."

It was the first day of school, and nobody was more worried than Peko. The thought of sending her children off alone, even for the day, frightened her, and it would happen five times a week. She didn't want to be that overbearing parent, but sometimes she couldn't help it. She often found that she and her husband would alternate between being the overbearing one, Fuyuhiko being the more overprotective one of the couple. 

"Let's go, we're gonna be late!"

"You aren't going to be late. I've planned accordingly, Junichi."

As difficult as it was for her to admit, she was scared. She was scared of letting go. She'd grown attached within the past six years, perhaps overly attached in her case. It was hard to let go. It was hard to accept the fact that her two sons were growing up so fast.

Fuyuhiko knew this. He knew all of it. Peko knew that he knew it, but if it bothered her she didn't show it. He'd tried to talk to her and coax her into understanding that "this is natural," and "you'll be alright." Needless to say, it was hard. She didn't want to believe it.

She'd finished the bento boxes a few minutes ago. She was only stalling for time now.

Every second that ticked by was like a nail being driven through her heart.

"I-I've finished. Here are your lunches." She shakily went over to her children and handed them their boxed meals.

Fuyuhiko was eyeing her skeptically from the table. She could see him from her peripheral vision, but she said nothing about it. In the end, he was the one to speak first. "How are you?"

"I'm alright."

"Hm." The yakuza didn't hesitate in getting up. He lumbered on over to his wife and looked her in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

Peko couldn't force herself to lie. Whether it was the intensity of his gaze or the pressure of the day's schedule, she didn't know, but it didn't take long for her to start crying. Fuyuhiko apparently seemed to understand this. He embraced her with a hug. "Shh... I know..."

"I don't want them to go."

"I know. But they're growing up. Right now we need to support them and be proud of them, no matter how hard it is for us."

It didn't really look hard for the kids though, Peko thought, because they were bouncing up and down with each other excitedly. 

"I know," Peko sniffled. "I shouldn't feel so selfish but I just can't help it."

"I know. I know how you feel, I'm sure. But no matter what happens, we're a team, remember? We'll get through it together. They're a team too. They'll do the same thing."

"Promise?"

"Of course I do."

"Pinkie promise." She'd sometimes find herself using her daughter's little method of pact-forming in situations that didn't involve her daughter.

"Fine. I pinkie promise." Fuyuhiko lifted his smallest finger and locked it with Peko's. "Do you think you'll be okay to walk them to school?"

"I can do that, yes. I can walk them."

"When you get home we can do whatever you'd like. They'll be okay and so will we. Alright?"

"Alright." Peko stared at him for another good minute before finally wiping her tears and stepping away to face her children again. "It's time to go. Do you both have everything?"

"Yes."

"Yeah."

"Okay. Come on, then. We mustn't be late." Peko glanced back at Fuyuhiko and took both of her sons by the hand.

With one final glance behind they stepped out the door, ready to begin their first trip together on the path to maturity.


	6. Father's Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to have an update schedule posted to @disneyweeb.tumblr.com so if you'd like to keep up to date with my fics, check it out! I appreciate all of you for reading! I also love feedback, so don't be afraid to leave some!

"Papa!" 

Fuyuhiko was awoken with a sudden jolt as his daughter leapt into the bed. He rubbed his eye groggily and forced himself to sit up. "Huh?"

"Happy Father's Day!"

He checked the clock. It was only seven in the morning and he was already getting a card shoved in his face. He smiled tiredly and let out a puff of air. "Why're you up so early?"

"Mommy let me!"

"Uh-huh... And where is Mommy?"

"I dunno! Downstairs, maybe."

"Okay." Fuyuhiko was sort of confused as to why his wife was up so early on a Sunday morning, rather than sleeping next to him like usual, but he wouldn't dwell on it for too long. Sometimes she did things without explanations and he learned not to question it. She could handle herself just fine. It wasn't until now that he took notice of the front of the flimsy paper card that Natsumi was offering him. "Did you draw this?"

"All by myself!" Natsumi, now an outgoing four year old, nodded proudly.

"Wow, Nat, it's beautiful. I'll hang it downstairs on the refrigerator, okay?" Hey, if he was going to be honest, it was a bunch of scribbles in red and blue. It was still cute though, considering the effort she had put into it. He noticed that she'd drawn herself in pink. That was her favorite color. He'd always thought pink went well with her green eyes. She was a very pretty little girl. He hoped that when she was old enough she'd recognize that. 

Natsumi gasped happily. "Really? Okay!" The little girl crawled up onto her father's lap and beamed. "Read the inside! Read it out loud. It's super special. Mommy only helped a little bit!"

Fuyuhiko chuckled and took the card gingerly from her small hands. "Alright. I'm sure it's good if you wrote it."

"Yeah! Read it."

Fuyuhiko opened the card and squinted a bit as his eye was met with the strain of trying to make out scribbles in the dimly lit room.

"'Deer Papa, 

Hapy Fathers Day! i luv you verry much and i hoep you lik my dralling!!! Thank you four beeing a good dad!

P.S. Mommy luvs you verry much to

Luv,  
Natsumi'"

The spelling was terrible, but it was the thought that counted.

"Wow, Natsumi, that was very sweet. Thank you." Fuyuhiko gave the little girl a kiss on the cheek. "Did Mommy tell you to write that last part in?"

"Nope! I wanted to include it so you knew she loves you too!"

"I'm sure Mommy will appreciate that just as much as I do. I love you."

"I love you too!"

"I love you more."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Okay, okay," Fuyuhiko laughed. "We both love each other the same, agreed?"

"Yes!"

Just then the door creaked open and in walked Peko, being quite careful as she carried a silver tray that held various breakfast items. The two little boys followed close behind her. As soon as she saw the two on the bed, she stopped in her tracks and let out a sigh that bounced a stray strand of silver hair off her face. "Natsumi, it was supposed to be a surprise."

"He was surprised!"

Peko smiled and rolled her eyes. She shook her head as she looked over at Fuyuhiko. "Happy Father's Day. The boys and I made you breakfast. I thought Natsumi was helping, but I guess she was a little too excited to give you her card."

"Junichi ate half the rice," Masato accused.

"Shut up, Masato, you tattle-tale!" Junichi retaliated.

"Boys," Peko spoke calmly, earning an immediate respectful silence from the both of them. "There's plenty of food. We made all of your breakfast favorites."

Fuyuhiko couldn't help but smile. "You didn't have to do that."

Peko lifted a shoulder and brought the tray over to the bed. "I know." She adjusted the covers and sat down beside him. As Natsumi crawled off of his lap she gently set the breakfast tray in the little girl's place. "It's just our way of saying thank you."

"For what?"

The twins climbed up onto the bed now too and completed the little circle that had formed. All three children watched with tiny smiles, although little Natsumi would occasionally get distracted by something else off to the side.

Peko expelled a soft breath through her nose and gave her husband a loving kiss on the cheek. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

"For everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know the characters are Japanese and it takes place in Japan and you guys have probably noticed by now but I don't use honorifics because I'm reeeaaaally bad at using them and I have a bad memory so I can't memorize them either and it's so much easier for me to write with what I'm used to so I've decided not to use honorifics or Japanese terminology, but I do do my research on Japanese traditions and such so I'm trying my best with all of that haha.  
> So sorry if it's not the greatest, but I'm working with what I can. :)


	7. Be a Good Sport

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko is that parent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adventures in Parenting is going to update every Thursday!

"You don't have to go," Peko was saying as she wrote something on the calendar on the fridge. Fuyuhiko was watching not-so-silently from the table.

"I want to go."

"It isn't a very big deal, he's been competing for months, and this time is no different. You haven't gone to any of the other matches this year."

"I haven't had the time. You know I've wanted to. What's the big deal with me going to support our son? I'm sure he'd be happy." Fuyuhiko gave her a look of confusion mixed with irritation. Why was this such a difficult discussion to have?

"He isn't big on the crowds, he's only okay with me because I taught him. He gets nervous when he's uncomfortable and then he doesn't perform at his best." Peko spared him a glance over her shoulder. It looked almost sympathetic. "As much as I'd love to have you go..."

"Is this really about him? Or is this you trying to soften the blow of telling me not to come?" Fuyuhiko leaned forward in his seat. Now he was suspicious.

Peko sighed and gave him another look. She went to set her pen down. She'd expected that this would be a difficult conversation to have, especially because she hadn't had any idea how to start off or word it. She'd practiced what she'd say so many times to herself and in her head, but no amount of practice could prepare her. 

Their son, Masato, had taken up kendo as a pastime, just as his mother had, and he'd been competing for months by now. He was good of course, though still only at an intermediate level in competition. He wasn't yet old enough to compete at an advanced level, but Peko was proud of him nonetheless, as was his father. 

His father, however, was the problem. He was one of the most supportive and encouraging people in Masato's life, even if Masato was still a young boy, but he wasn't the best person to take to spectate a competition. Simply put, he was loud. He, like his wife, was competitive, but Peko was good at keeping quiet. Fuyuhiko was more vocal about what seemed unfair.

"Of course not.. Of course it's not me. I'm just..." Peko found herself clicking the pen absentmindedly. She hadn't even realized she'd been doing it.

"You're nervous. You're not telling me something."

"I mean, I'm trying to."

"It's about Masato, isn't it?"

Peko nodded and looked away.

"He doesn't want me to come?"

Peko nodded again.

"Why not?"

"You embarrass him." Peko wished she could unsee the amount of brief shock and hurt in her husband's eyes at that moment.

"What do you mean, I embarrass him?"

"Well.. You yell a lot. People give you looks. You give them looks back. You kind of scare people. It makes him feel uncomfortable. Everybody knows he's your son, but you kind of clarify by screaming it."

"I'm proud of him!"

"Of course you are. I'm proud of him too. I understand that. He just.. It makes him uncomfortable. He wanted me to tell you."

Fuyuhiko was taking a minute to process this completely. "Does it make you uncomfortable?"

"A little bit, yes."

"And by a little bit, I guess you mean a lot."

Peko exhaled and made her way over. She crouched down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you. We both love you. But you just need to lower the volume. He can't concentrate when you yell. It throws his focus off."

"So I'm not allowed to go?"

"Of course you are. You just need to promise both of us that you'll be more respectful while you're there."

"Okay. I can do that."

"And if you don't, you sleep on the couch for a week."

"What? Hey!"

Peko gave him her signature shy smile and squeezed his shoulder. She turned on her heel and walked away. "I'm only joking."

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes and got up from the table. "Tch," he muttered as he went into the other room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it's the one fic I actually have motivation to keep updating consistently


	8. June 30th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peko doesn't like her birthday. An entire day dedicated to her? What a nightmare. But what happens when some old friends come to dinner to celebrate just that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I call this one the return from the dead.  
> I've been working on this chapter for a good month and finally mustered up some motivation to wrap it up today. I'm so sorry for my prolonged absence! Summer's actually been quite busy and motivation has been difficult to come by. The schedule was a bust. I'll work on that eventually and fix it up.   
> So yeah, this chapter is a liiiiittle bit late, maybe just a t a d,,  
> But you guys didn't really think I'd let the best girl's birthday go unnoticed, right?  
> This chapter was scrapped once. This is round two.   
> The second draft.  
> This is a turning point, pals. Here's where things get interesting.

The evening was gloomy and accompanied by a little drizzle of rain. The house on the hill was alive and busy with its members and staff alike rushing around to get things done and orderly. It wasn't like any other day. It should have been like any other day, but it wasn't. Housemaids and servants were busy with everything from dusting to cooking to cleaning the yard. What was so important about today? Why was there such a commotion?

They hadn't wanted servants right off the bat. They'd debated about the pros and cons many a time, but the pros had outweighed the other reasons in the end. The estate was large, and it wasn't something for only two to handle alone. They'd hired a housemaid or two to assist in cleaning and caring for the children while they were busy, but they'd also preferred to do the cooking themselves. They didn't like to be waited on. They'd only brought some in for reinforcement where it was needed.

Only, today was different. Today the members of the family were busy preparing for guests. The staff had decided that they'd do the cooking and all of the cleaning while the others dressed and readied themselves. While the servants saw it no trouble at all, one person thought otherwise.

Peko was standing silently in the dojo, gazing out of the glass paneled sliding door. She was still robed in her kendogi as she watched the droplets of rain fall from the leaves on the bushes outside. She wasn't fond of the chaos that was going on inside. In fact, she would much rather do without. She didn't care for the hustle and bustle, and she especially didn't like the reason.

It was her birthday. She was turning 34 today, and while she didn't see the importance of it, the others treated it as if the Queen of England would be attending. That was the problem. To her, the day was unlike any other day, perhaps aside from a small gift and a piece of cake. To everyone else, it was a monumental event. She didn't get it. She never got it. She didn't want people fawning over her. She didn't want the attention. She'd learned to go with it over the years, of course. The parties were never really parties, and they were never big, for her own sake. Fuyuhiko was well aware of the stress that her birthday often caused her, and she was eternally grateful to have someone so understanding in her life.

Tonight was different, though. Tonight they had friends visiting -- friends they hadn't seen in a while -- and it was important to have everything and everyone in the best condition possible. The housemaids were upstairs helping the others dress, and Peko should have been preparing herself as well, but she'd decided that tonight, of all nights, would be her chance to rebel the way she'd never gotten to rebel when she was young. Tonight she was here in the dojo rather than changing upstairs, and no one had come looking. She was thankful. They were all too busy to notice.

Peko's son was resting in a perfect seiza behind her, his eyes closed and his breaths soft as he worked to clear his mind. He wasn't ready either. Perhaps a rebellious Peko wasn't a very good influence.

Peko had been standing by the door for so long that she'd lost track of time, it seemed. She only turned her head when some movement outside caught her eye. She looked a bit confused until she realized who it was. Then she frowned.

Outside of the dojo and coming up the path that led to the house were their two guests, and apparently they had already seen her through the glass. They'd stopped dead in their tracks and started waving their arms above their heads frantically to draw attention to themselves. It seemed jokingly, of course, and Peko wasn't surprised, but it was still fairly bothersome to her.

"Masato," Peko spoke softly but firmly as she glanced back at the boy whose eyes flicked open as soon as he was addressed. "Go tell your brother to open the door. Let your father know that our guests have arrived. When you're finished, go get dressed and come down for dinner."

Masato nodded and got to his feet in a fluid motion, taking his small shinai along with him as he went on his way to do as he was told. Peko turned back to face the door, only to find the two gone. She sighed loudly. So it begins. She went about her own way soon after her son, trying to mentally prepare herself for what was to come in the meantime.

The inside of the house was chaotic, to say the least.

"Junichi!" Masato shouted as he ran around looking for his brother. "Junichi, Mom says to answer the door!"

"Why do I have to do it?" a voice complained from upstairs.

"I don't know! You're the heir!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know!"

"Boys," chided an older female's voice as she emerged from the other room. "Your mother is stressed enough today. You don't need to make things worse for her by shouting."

Masato looked like a scolded puppy. If he had a tail it'd be between his legs. "I'm sorry, Baba."

The woman could only shake her head. "Be on your way, but do so maturely like the young man that you are. You're nearly eight years old, Masato. You mustn't keep running around like your sister."

"Yes, Baba." And with that, he was off.

Almost immediately after, Peko came hurrying down the hall with light steps. She passed the woman and bowed her head. "Kayo. Good evening."

Kayo turned her head and looked a bit surprised. She bowed her head in return. "Mistress, what a pleasant surprise. May I ask about the rush?"

Peko looked back briefly. "I apologize for my rude actions. Forgive me. Our guests are here and I need to change. And please, you needn't call me 'Mistress'. Haven't I told you?" She was already ascending the staircase.

Kayo followed to the bottom of the steps before stopping, watching as the younger woman headed up. "You have. I apologize, it must have slipped my mind. Will you need any help?"

"I'll be fine, thank you. The children?"

"It was my understanding that Mari was helping Natsumi dress. As for the boys, Masato just ran through, and I imagine Junichi is changing upstairs."

Peko nodded as she reached the top of the staircase and started walking down the hall to her room. "Thank you, Kayo."

"Anything for you, Mrs. Kuzuryuu."

Peko had almost arrived at her door when she called down the hall, "The guests are here! Junichi, please go let them in!"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it!"

"Now, please!"

"I know!" Junichi opened his bedroom door with a groan. "Do I have to?"

"Junichi Kuzuryuu, you will lose dessert privileges for the day."

Junichi was off down the stairs as soon as that was said. "I'm going, I'm going!"

Peko sighed with a bit of frustration under her breath as she turned on her heel and opened her bedroom door. She stopped walking almost as quickly as she'd started. "Oh. Hi," she murmured as she stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Her husband was getting ready on the other side of the room.

Fuyuhiko looked over. "Hey."

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?"

"I should. Shouldn't you be dressed?"

"Yes. That's fair." Peko walked over to the closet to look for the dress she had planned on wearing. "Have you seen-?"

"I laid it out on the bed for you. I figured you'd be a little late."

Peko let out another sigh as she made her way over to the bed and sat down. Fuyuhiko looked over at her as he adjusted his tie. "What's up?"

"I'm tired."

"Oh. Yeah, I get it. I know you're stressed. Let's just see how dinner plays out, okay? You can call it quits early if you need it."

"Everyone did so much work. They put so much time and effort into everything. I just feel like they could have had a better reason. I don't like how important they're making today." Peko played with the string of pearls that she'd pulled from the bureau. She ran her finger along each smooth gemstone.

"Ah. So that's what this is about." Fuyuhiko came over and sat beside her, lacing his fingers with hers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Peko sighed audibly. "Not really. We don't have time, anyway. The guests are downstairs."

Fuyuhiko looked a bit shocked. "Oh, shit. They are?"

"They've been waiting outside for the past ten minutes, I'm sure."

Fuyuhiko was on his feet in a matter of seconds. "Hell, I lost track of time. Uh.." He looked rushed. "Take care of yourself, take your time, and take deep breaths. I love you, okay? I'll see you downstairs." He gave her a kiss on the forehead and treaded over toward the door.

"I already sent Junichi to let them in."

"Has he gone down yet?"

"About five minutes ago, probably."

"Shit," the man grumbled. "I'll meet you downstairs."

Peko chuckled a little. "Don't rush, you might hurt yourself. I'll be down soon."

"Heh.." With that he was gone, and Peko was alone.

It didn't take too long for Peko to ready herself, and within a matter of minutes she was staring at herself in the mirror. She wore a simple black dress that clung close to her body, hugging each curve elegantly and tightly, but not so much that it was uncomfortable. Around her neck she wore the necklace of pearls that she'd received from their friend Sonia Nevermind as a wedding gift. It hadn't nearly been expected, but she'd forever be grateful. Although, every time she wore it she felt the need to ask herself whether or not she was worthy. On her feet were basic black heels, but they weren't too high so that they could fit comfortably on each foot. Her silver hair had been done up in a slightly messy bun, a few strands of hair straying from the rest and hanging loosely around her face. The bun had been pinned up by a silver hairpin adorned with false cherry blossoms of the same material. She'd only added a small touch of makeup, as she wasn't very big on it in the first place. Her hands shook a tad anxiously, but she managed to hide it well. Now content with her look, she could finally make her way downstairs.

As she exited the room and closed the door behind her she could hear the faint voices of the others from downstairs, which only caused her nerves to grow twice as fast. She gracefully made her way down the hall and down the steps, one foot slowly placed in front of the other until she was down on the floor again. She moved through the next few rooms with ease, the voices growing louder with every step, as well as her own heartbeat. When it came time to finally step into the dining room, the room went silent. All eyes were on her.

How embarrassing.

_Don't move, Peko._

_Don't speak, Peko._

_Don't mess up._

_Don't._

_Don't._

_Don't._

"Well, it's only been forever," said a familiar voice as the familiar owner of it stepped forward. How could she forget that easygoing tone? She felt slightly at ease just seeing his smile. "It's been way too long, Peko. Happy birthday."

Peko bowed and returned the kind smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Hajime Hinata. It truly is good to see you again."

Hajime spared a friendly grin. "Yeah, it is. Your family's beautiful. Everything is, really. We were just talking about that with Fuyuhiko."

"Ah, Peko!" exclaimed a masculine voice smaller than the other's in volume. "Sure has been a while. I don't really know why you'd want trash like me inside of your nice home, but I'm glad to see you both again. And, um.. Happy birthday, too. If it means anything coming from me, that is." The owner of the voice accompanied his casual self-depreciation with a warm smile.

Junichi leaned over to Masato and whispered, "Trash?"

Masato only shrugged and elbowed him.

Peko tried for a small laugh. "I see you haven't changed too much either, Nagito. You are always welcome in our home. I thank you both for the well wishes. I'm sure you remember our children from all those years ago. They've grown so much over the years, haven't they?"

"They look just like you guys, really," Hajime remarked. "The resemblance is uncanny."

Peko smiled a bit wider and chuckled. "I agree." She turned to face the three young children. Natsumi had already gone to hide behind her father's leg. Peko motioned to her nonetheless. "This is Natsumi. She's sort of shy right now. I suppose it can't be helped. She's only four years old."

"I'm gonna be a whole five years soon!" Natsumi piped up in order to correct her mother, holding up five fingers to show that she meant business. Her mother could only smile. Her father picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. Little Natsumi wrapped her arms around his neck.

Peko turned her attention to the two other children. "Boys, introduce yourselves."

Both kids shared a glance with each other as if fighting over who would go first. Eventually Junichi stepped forward. "I'm Junichi. I'm the oldest."

"By five minutes," Masato grumbled bitterly.

"It still counts!"

"Yeah, right!"

Peko exhaled. "Boys."

"Sorry, Mom," they mumbled in unison.

Hajime laughed. "Quite the bunch you've got here. They're all so charismatic, huh? Since Junichi's the oldest, I'm guessing that means he's the heir?"

Fuyuhiko nodded, a prideful look in his eye as he ruffled his eldest son's hair. The boy grunted. Peko rested a hand on their other son's shoulder. "This is Masato. He's learning kendo. He's very good."

Masato beamed and nodded. "Mommy taught me everything I know!"

Peko looked a bit bashful. She was proud of her son, and now she knew that he was just as proud of her.

Nagito decided to speak up this time. "He learned from the best. It's only to be expected of the Ultimate Swordswoman."

Peko gave an awkward smile. "Former, I suppose. I'm not as young as I used to be."

"Nonsense. Once you've developed a talent, it never goes away!"

"O-Oh. Right. Okay. So, dinner is-"

Junichi pulled on his mother's dress and whispered, "Mom, that guy's a robot! Look at his hand!"

Peko seemed slightly embarrassed and scolded quietly, "Junichi, that isn't very nice."

"I'm just saying..."

"Dinner is ready," Fuyuhiko announced, trying to cover for his wife. Peko gave a small sigh of relief. "You can all take your seats at the table. We've set your names at your assigned places. I hope you won't mind the arrangement." He gave Peko a look of concern. Peko gave him a small smile.

Everyone went to take their seats, both hosts having to help their children find theirs and get them seated. Once they were all in place, dinner had begun to be brought out.

The arrangement was neat and orderly. Fuyuhiko sat at the head of the table. To his right sat Peko, and to his left sat Junichi. Beside Junichi sat Masato, and beside Peko sat Natsumi. After Natsumi came Hajime and after Hajime came Nagito. No one said a word with how things were set up. It was obvious that no one minded.

Peko was silent in her seat. She'd been that way since she'd sat down, and while she tried to keep track of the little banter and small talk that went on around her, she failed miserably at doing so. It all blurred together eventually, so much so that the only thing she could hear plain and clear right now was her own heart thumping loudly in her chest. Her thoughts raced wildly to the point that she could no longer keep up with them. God, it pained her so much. This killed her. She wanted this to end already and dinner had only just started.

_Don't breathe, Peko. Don't let them know you're upset. You'll be okay. What if you're not? What if something happens and you embarrass yourself? The only person you're torturing here is you. Come on, wise up. You're better than this. Peko, they're looking. They're watching you. Their eyes won't leave yours. It's your time to shine, Peko. Come on. Peko, stop worrying. Don't blink. Don't breathe. Smile. Don't let them know. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay. Okayokayokayokay._

She blinked. They were staring at her, and her heart fell. Why were they looking? Had she done something wrong? She forced a tiny smile. "I'm sorry?"

Fuyuhiko rested a gentle hand on her thigh. She tensed. She'd messed up, hadn't she?

Hajime's smile turned sympathetic. "I asked how you've been. We haven't seen each other in a while, you know. Everything's alright?"

_He's seen through you._

Peko gave a lighthearted chuckle. "Oh, my bad. Of course. Everything's fine. I couldn't be happier."

_Lying bitch._

"My kids get me through every day, and I don't think I'd have made it this long without Fuyuhiko, s-so I'm thankful for my family."

_They all hear your cries at night. You fool no one._

"How have you been?"

Dinner was out now, Peko realized with relief. They were one step closer to being done with this thing. One step closer to this day being yet another thing of the past. Hajime had straightened his posture and folded his hands in his lap. He wasn't strict with politeness, but he knew when and where to apply it. Besides, it helped set a good example for the kids. "I've been fine as always. There have been ups and downs, of course, but who doesn't have those days?" He laughed gingerly. "The people in my life help me get through the tough times. I'm sure that's something you can easily understand."

_He knows._

Peko could only nod, choosing to focus her gaze on the meal in front of her instead. This wasn't too bad, right? She could eat and bail. All she had to do was excuse herself and she'd be good to go. Their kids had already taken it upon themselves to start feasting, and at this point she was too preoccupied to care. If there was any kind of god out there, she hoped for him to strike her down on the spot.

Fuyuhiko had taken over the rest of the conversation over dinner, much to her relief. She spent the rest of the meal in silence, nodding only on occasion when she was mentioned. She'd avoided talking for the rest of the time, quite grateful that Fuyuhiko was purposely steering the conversation away from her.

They'd skipped any kind of celebration during dessert. There was no singing or clapping, which meant there was no humiliation or panicking for an already embarrassed Peko. For about the fiftieth time tonight, she was thankful. She just wanted this to be over.

After about another dreadfully painful hour, though, it was. They'd finally cleaned up and said their goodbyes ( _You'll be okay, Peko. Okayokayokayokay_ ), and now they were standing at the front door to wish their guests well on their trip home. While it'd only lasted a few hours, it had felt like forever, and Peko was the most relieved she'd been all night to see it come to an end. While parting was such sweet sorrow, she was having her own party inside her head.

When everything was said and done, Hajime made his way to follow Nagito out the door. Before he could leave, however, he turned and carefully placed a small, wrapped object in Peko's hands. "I know you didn't want anything, but just consider this a thank you gift for dinner tonight. If you ever need anything, call me." He gave Peko's wrist a light squeeze before he turned to leave and stepped out the door.

When he and Nagito had disappeared from sight, she slowly peeled away the red tissue paper that had concealed the gift in her hands. Inside lay an antique doll, staring up toward the sky with a blank expression. Peko's grip on it tightened and she clutched it closely to her chest.

_You can breathe, Peko. You can blink. You don't have to smile. Your friends care. You're okay. You're okay. You're okay._

Fuyuhiko peered around her to curiously examine the gift. "What is it?"

Peko inhaled deeply and shut the door. "Just an old memory I thought I'd lost."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @disneyweeb on Tumblr for updates!  
> -  
> I'm voicing in a game! Check out the intro video @dangandingus on Tumblr!  
> -  
> I'm collaborating with a friend soon on backstories for canon characters. Stay tuned for more.  
> Thanks for being patient and sticking this out with me! I love you all!


End file.
